Kidnapped
by darkbite220
Summary: DISCONTUED
1. kidnapped

I was out in the forest looking for food for Oniichan and me when someone started to talk to me.

"Are you Hane?" It was a simple question. But to me that was the worst question to ever be asked. I nodded yes.

"What do you want?" I asked them. There were two of them looking at me. The blonde one looked at the person next to him, whispered something to him and then looked back at me.

"You. Please come quietly or we will take you by force." Was his answer. I looked at him and then his partner.

"Oniichan!" I started to scream for my brother and turned around and ran the other way. Unluckily for me I tripped and fell. I looked behind me, but no one was there. I turned around to get up and run to camp, but the blonde boy was right in front of me sitting on a rock, when I looked behind me there was his partner. There were two things I could do, give in or run in to the forest. I stood up and took off the other way as fast as hell. Next thing I know I was pinned to a tree.

"Oniichan. I need help. Oniichan!" I was screaming and struggling fiercely.

"Put me down now." I hissed looking down. After a few seconds I looked up at them.

"I said to put me down." I said. Then I kicked at the boy holding me to the tree. He easily sidestepped it.

"Somebody has a little attitude." The blonde boy said mockingly. That's when I saw Oniichan step through the trees. He just stared at the scene in front of him, then pulled out his sword and ran at the boy holding me to the tree. At that his partner pulled out a katana and ran at Oniichan. I was thrown over the boys shoulder like a ragdoll. I looked over my shoulder and saw a little white spider crawling towards Oniichan. The boy's partner quickly jumped away from the spider and the spider exploded.

"Oniichan!" I screamed and passed out.

Auther note

I know it's short but i didn't take alot of time with it. Please review


	2. Leader

When I woke up I didn't open my eyes because of the voices around me. When the voices stopped I decided it was safe to stop pretending. I opened my eyes after a few seconds. Then I thought about what happened. It must have been a dream I decided.

"Oniichan?" I asked silently just to be sure.

"Hmm? Who's Oniichan?" A girl asked while stepping out of the shadows. I screamed and backed up a little but didn't try to run. She walked up to me and I backed up and didn't stop until I was in a corner.  
"Stay away from me. Please." I begged her. She just walked up to me again and bent down.

"Please, let me go. Please. I don't know what I did." I pleaded with her on the brink of crying. She shook her head.

"Come on. Leader wants to see you." She said quietly and calmly. She held out her hand. I shook my head.  
"No. I don't want to see leader, I want to leave and see if Oniichan is alive." I said. She grabbed my wrist and forced me to my feet and dragged me to leader's room. The one area I didn't want to go to the most.

"By the way I'm Konan." She said. She looked at me probably expecting me to say my name. I had decided to stay quiet for the time being. We finally reached Leader's room. I looked at the doors and then at Konan silently pleading her not to make me go in there. Thinking she hadn't seen me look at her, I wrenched my wrist from her grip and slid down the wall, sat on the ground, looked at her again, and shook my head. Konan turned to me.

"You have to go in there and talk to Leader. Okay?" She said and walked over to me. I looked at her almost pleading her to let me go. She shook her head and grabbed my wrist again and pulled me to my feet, pushed open the doors and dragged me in there. When I looked around I saw a desk and a person sitting behind it probably Leader. He had orange hair and several piercings. That was all I could see of him.

"You're Hane right?" He asked me and startled me from my thoughts. I nodded.

"Alright you will stay in Deidara's room. Konan go and get Deidara please." He said. Konan nodded and left. Soon Konan was back.

"He'll be here in just a second." She said and left again.

Auther note

yeah this is a little bit longer but not much. By the way this is my first story so be nice. please review


	3. Roommate

The second Deidara came in, I ran behind Leader and started to cry.

"Yes, Pain sama." Deidara said. Clearly unfazed by me crying.

"She's staying in your room. Also what did you do to her to make her so scared of you? One more thing you get to show her the hide out and the other Akatsui members okay." Pain said. Deidara shrugged and walked over to me.

"Oh come onHe said. I looked up at him, stopped crying and shook my head. He just shrugged and picked me up. I shrieked at his touch and started to struggle in his grip. He didn't pay attention and just walked out. Once we reached his room, he opened the door, and put me down on a spare bed. I got off it and ran to the corner of the room.

"Why are you so scared of me?" Deidara asked.

"You killed Oniichan." I said.

"What? Oh the kid who tried to save you. No. Right after you passed out I saw him jump out from the smoke cloud. I don't know how he survived my art but he did" Deidara said.

"Okay, but I still hate you for trying to kill Oniichan." I said and I meant it to.

"Why don't you go to sleep you're probably tired from everything that happened, and you have training tomorrow."Deidara said.

" What training?"I asked.

We need to see if you're who we're looking for so you need to train and battle one of us." He replied.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked. I was scared now, wondering if they knew my secret.

" A strong girl that looks like you and has a powerful demon inside her." He replied as if it were the most simple thing ever.

I stared at him in shock. How did they find out about the demon inside me? I didn't say anything as I walked over to the bed and fell asleep still thinking.

Author note

Sorry it's so short i just didn't have much else to write so yeah and i know deidara doesn't say un after everything i just dont feel like typing it.


	4. Meet the akatsuki and training

When I woke up Deidara was still sleeping so I walked over to his closet, silently open and hid behind one of the cloaks.

"Shit leaders going to kill me." I heard Deidara say. Well he's up. I heard him walk over to the closet and look through the clothes and other things.

"Found you." Deidara said.

"So, I'm not going anywhere." I said. Deidara just shrugged and bent over and picked me up. I screamed and started hitting him, and then I got an idea. I stretched my leg down and kicked where it hurt. He dropped me and clutched his area. I ran down the hallway and ran into someone. I looked up and saw Konan.  
"So where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Home." I replied.

"No you're not." She said.

"What the hell do you want from me then?" I asked.

"You'll see. For now do you want something to eat?" She asked.

I shook my head no, but then my stomach growled really loud.

Konan laughed and helped me up.

"Come on I'll show where the kitchen is so you can eat."

I nodded and followed her to the kitchen. When we got there, there were so many people. Okay not really there was only eight of them.

"Who's the fucking bitch?"A guy with white hair and violet eyes asked.

"Hane, she might become a new member." Konan said.

"Who is everyone here?" I whispered to Konan.

"Hidan is the guy who just talked to you, Kakuza is the man sitting next to him, Kisame is the one cuddling the sushi in the corner and calling it mom, Sasori is the redhead over there, Zetsu is the plant boy over there, Tobi is the boy in the mask, Itachi is the one sitting in the corner near Kisame and is about ready to slap him, and you already know Pain, and Deidara." Konan said. I nodded and sat down by Sasori. I really didn't want to sit by him but it was better then Zetsu. I grabbed some food and started to eat. When I was done I followed Konan to the training grounds and started my training. She was a decently good fighter but I beat her a few times. When it started to get dark I realized I hadn't eaten lunch or supper. I didn't really care though, I was pooped.

"Konan can you take me to my room?" I asked. She nodded and I followed. When we got there I crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	5. dicontinued

I am discontinuing this one and restarting it with a diffrent OC. Will be restarted within a week at least. :)


End file.
